


even daddies need spankings

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Ice Play, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Liam, Temperature Play, blindfold, lots of good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows he’s in trouble when he enters the flat he shares with Louis. For one his boyfriend isn’t anywhere to be found, even though his keys are in the bowl on the table by the door. Second the door to their play room is open and Louis has had a no play rule since the time Liam hadn’t safe worded during a scene. They’ve talked since then, set up new safe words and hand gestures and made a new contract but still Louis wasn’t willing to play until he felt like he could trust him again. And lastly the article came out today and he knew Louis would have tons of things to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even daddies need spankings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andybrnards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY LINK <3<3 You're getting so old. Anyways he prompted (or requested) Louis punishing Liam after the magazine publication came out. While I'm really good at writing dom!Liam writing sub!Liam was a first. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this babe! And I hope you enjoy part one of your birthday present

    Liam knows he’s in trouble when he enters the flat he shares with Louis. For one his boyfriend isn’t anywhere to be found, even though his keys are in the bowl on the table by the door. Second the door to their play room is open and Louis has had a no play rule since the time Liam hadn’t safe worded during a scene. They’ve talked since then, set up new safe words and hand gestures and made a new contract but still Louis wasn’t willing to play until he felt like he could trust him again. And lastly the article came out today and he knew Louis would have tons of things to say about it.  
  
    “Strip.” Louis commands from behind him, making him jump. He must have been deeper in thought then he had thought if Louis was able to sneak up behind him.  
  
    “Yes, sir.” He slowly unbuttons his top, nervously running his tongue against his lips as it slides off his shoulders. His pants quickly follow before he nervously plays with his underwear. Louis hadn’t given a command about them and he didn’t want to end up in more trouble then he was already in.  
  
    “On your knees, Liam.”  
  
    “Yes, sir.” He slowly lowers himself down, getting into the position that has become both comfort and denial in recent months.  
  
    “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you Liam?” Louis asks, finally walking around to look down at him. “Talking about our fans like that, making such homophobic comments.” He bends down and pulls Liam’s hair, forcing eye contact between the two. “It stops now. Follow.” He turns and leaves Liam on his knees, confused with a hard on between his thighs.  
  
    Standing up he slowly makes his way down the hall, torn between excitement and nervous fear, both of which increase when he sees what Louis has set up in the room.  
  
    “Come here, Liam.” Louis points to in front of him, seeming larger then life when he holds the rope in his hands. Liam allows himself to be manhandled, his hands tied together and put through the bar on the ceiling, a spreader bar keeping his legs uncomfortably set apart.  
  
    “You know why you’re here, don’t you babe? Talking about our fans like that.” Louis tisks from behind him, wrapping a blind fold around his eyes. “Talking about gay people like that. I thought you’re my good boy.”  
  
    Tears rushed into Liam’s eyes. “I am your good boy! I am!”  
  
    “I don’t think so,” he says, pulling his hand away from where it had been running up and down Liam’s tense shoulders. “Good boys don’t act the way you did. Good boys wouldn’t make me have to punish them. And Liam?” He pushed his fully dressed body against the younger man’s. “I’m going to punish you good, babe.”  
  
    Liam whined, both at Louis walking away from him and the words, his cock thickening more.  
  
    “I don’t want you coming from this so I think a cock ring would be nice, don’t you babe?” Louis laughed. “Not that you have much say in the matter.” His hands gently put one on his sub, trying to be as slow as he could. “I think you’d also look very pretty with some nipple clamps, hmm? Would you like to look pretty for me?”  
  
    Liam cried out as they clamped down on his sensitive nipples. “Yes sir! Yes sir, I’d love to look pretty for you.”  
  
    “That’s my good boy.” Louis ran his hand up Liam’s side gently. “We’re gonna do something a little different today, love.” Louis told him, picking up a cup of ice. “Do you remember your safe words?” he asks him, his voice lower and harder than normally.  
  
    “Green, yellow and red,” Liam answers right away. “And if I can’t answer out loud I tap my hand on the floor as hard as I can. And if I can’t reach the floor then I drop the key’s you’ve placed in my hands.”  
  
    “Good boy.” Louis praised him, running a hand down his back. “I’m going to open you up now, and you’re going to stay still, understand?”  
  
    “Yes sir.”  
  
    Liam does his best to stand as still as he can, biting in whines when Louis presses against his prostate. It’s a teasing game of too much and not enough. When Louis pulled his fingers out Liam let a long drawn out whine.  
  
    “Do you need me to gag you?”  
  
     Liam swallowed loudly. "I'll take my punishment the way you want me to take it."

  
     "There, you see? You can be a very, very good when you decide to be."

  
     "I'm going to be perfect--"

  
     "No, you aren't. That's too much to demand of yourself, or for me to demand of you. You just won't royally fuck up again, not unless you want another session like this one. Ready, then?"  
  
    “Yes sir.” Liam lowered his head, then yelped when something cold was pressed into his hole.  
  
    “Like that babe?” Louis asked, pushing another ice cube in. “Cause we’re just getting started.”  
  
    Liam let out a sad whine, but pressed back into Louis’ hands.  
  
    “Good boy, you’re being such a good boy for me.” Two more ice cubes made their way in before Louis pressed in a plug. “You’re gonna hold in all that ice for me, aren’t you? And I’m going to spank you until I think you’ve had enough then maybe if you’re lucky I’ll fuck you, you can’t come of course, and then we’ll go cuddle in the big bed. Can you do that for me, baby?”  
  
    With a moan Liam nodded his head, clenching down on the ice in the hopes the water won’t slide down his thighs.  
  
    “And if you’re a really good boy before we cuddle I’ll let you fuck yourself on a fucking machine.” He teases, picking up a paddle, but decides against using it. “You don’t have to count for me, or thank me babe. Not this time. Just remember that you’re mine and I love you, alright?”  
  
    “Yes sir.”  
  
    The first dozen was easy to take, even if not moving was hard with his hands dangling from the ceiling as they were. The next dozen had his ass turning red. By forty he was softly sobbing, by fifty he was begging Louis to stop, though he never said his safe word. At eighty Louis’ hand was on fire and Liam was starting to bruise. Louis slowed the last twenty, making them more love pats then anything before gently rubbing the sore skin.  
  
    “Good boy, you did so well for me. And you held all that ice in.” Louis cooed, pulling the plug out and watching as water slowly streamed out. “How you feeling, baby?”  
  
    Liam hummed, having to think hard about it. “Floaty.” He finally decided on.  
  
    “Good boy. That’s a good boy.” Louis stood up and rubbed his shoulders. “We’re just gonna move places and do one more thing then you’ll be all done with your punishment, won’t you baby?” Louis gently brings his arms down, rubbing the muscles of his back and shoulders so he wouldn’t get stiff, before taking the blind fold off. The playroom bed is softer then the bed in their bedroom with extra pillows and a soft blanket Liam likes to use while he’s under. Louis knows his best bet to get Liam to talk is to use it. “Get on the table.” He orders, back to being Sir.  
  
    “Yes, sir.” Liam unsteadily climbs onto the table, resting his stomach against it.  
  
    “Good boy.” Louis coos at him again, taking a jar of aloe vera and pouring some in his hands. He rubs his hands together before gently massaging it into Liam’s skin. He dries off the excess aloe before climbing in behind Liam and spooning him.  
  
    “You took your punishment like such a good boy, baby.” He runs his fingers gently through Liam’s hair. “Can you come back to me so we can discuss why you had to be punished?”  
  
    Liam shakes his head, pressing in closer to Louis and Louis decides to let it go. They can discuss it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at iliveinlouisass.tumblr.com


End file.
